The present disclosure relates to a signal generation apparatus, a signal generation program, a signal generation method, and an image display apparatus.
Images displayed on a display apparatus have a limited brightness range that is affected by design specifications or others of the display apparatus. The images displayed on the display apparatus thus have a reduced dynamic range of brightness, and thus easily give a viewer an impression as being less real.
For improving such image display, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2009-520241 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) describes a technology of selectively increasing a brightness value for any limited bright area in images.